The Before
by Terryllennium
Summary: Before she broke the accursed HiME destiny as Kazahana Mashiro, she was a tragic victim of that horrible fate. The Maiden of Fire, controller of the powerful Child, Kagutsuchi, her name was Miama Koroko. And this is her story...
1. In The Night Sky, A Red Star

**Mai-HiME**

**THE BEFORE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"**In The Night Sky, A Red Star…"**

* * *

All around, there was only a world of heat and flame. The bandits who had attacked her small village had done their job all too well. Everywhere her dazed blue eyes fell, there was only fire and death. Thankfully, most of the screams from the villagers as the ruthless brigands murdered them had long since faded. For she did not know how much longer she could stand hearing the final moments of friends and loved ones whom she had known. 

Smoke and ash from burning buildings, and bodies alike, stung her lungs with each draw of a breath she took. The tears that fell from her eyes left long, erratic trails down cheeks covered with grime and dirt. Stumbling through the village's – her home's – smoldering ruins blindly, the lavender-haired girl coughed roughly as she opened her mouth again to speak the same weak words she had been ever since discovering her father had been killed. His body had been draped over hers. He had died protecting her. He had died trying to hide her.

"Oniichan, where are you?"

Everything was bathed in a horrible glow of red and orange. The awful crackling and popping of burning wood, which accompanied that ever-present roar from the fire itself, overwhelmed all sound. Including her low voice. Not stopping, she continued on aimlessly. The girl's bare feet dragged absently across the debris-strewn ground while her hands trembled heavily as they grasped the single blanket she had managed to salvage from her home and wrap around her small frame. Where was he? Where was her oniichan? He…he wasn't…dead…? Was…he? A small spike of fear pierced her heart. What…what would she do if he were? She couldn't…she couldn't make it alone… She couldn't live – she didn't _want_ to live – without her oniisan. He was all she had left now.

"There," a hard voice called out from the red-orange gloom. "Search over there! Quickly! We need to hurry!"

The lavender-haired girl paused when she heard the voice, eyes widening with hope. Had someone else besides her survived the bandits' attack? Did they know where her oniichan was? Without considering the consequences, she resumed her walk with hastened steps. Surely they were people of the village who had lived through the bandit attack! They would help her find her oniichan! She wouldn't be alone! She wouldn't be –

A dirty hand wrapping itself around her mouth and a strong arm curving across her middle cut off her thoughts quickly. Not having time to do anything else, the lavender-haired girl screamed out as loud as she could. But the hand only tightened around her mouth, dulling the cries escaping from her throat to where they would never be heard over the roar of the still-burning fires. The girl felt herself being drawn away from the debris-littered main road of the village, pulled into a dark alleyway between the burnt out husks of two houses. Was it one of the bandits?! What was he going to do to her?!

"Be silent," she heard a low, muffled voice begin quietly and – surprisingly – gently once they were wrapped in the red-hued shadows of the house's skeletal remains. "I won't hurt you. But I will not remove my hand until you promise not to scream anymore. Nod once if you understand me."

The girl didn't know what she should do. Could she trust this person who had grabbed her? Or should she scream out anyway, maybe gaining the attention of the voices she had heard from beyond the red-orange haze surrounding what remained of her home. Whoever it was didn't _seem_ like one of the vicious and brutal bandits who had destroyed her village. But how sure could she really be of that? Above her, that muffled voice spoke out again.

"Those men won't help you," it said assuredly. "They are the one's who set the village aflame to begin with. They are…looking for something. Or rather, someone." The voice paused momentarily, as if considering something, and then spoke out again. "I am going to ask you a question. All I want you to do is nod your head 'yes' or shake it 'no' to answer me, understand?"

The individual holding her paused again, waiting for the girl to acknowledge what she had said. The little girl nervously nodded her head, a tenuous motion done more out of fear than anything else. Afterwards, the person's hand seemed to slacken over her mouth as they asked their question.

"Now child, look up into the sky…look up at the moon."

The girl, frightened and uncertain of what the person would do to her if she refused, raised her head as best she could. In her dazed and confused blue eyes, the pale glow of the crescent moon danced somberly within them. And the baleful, angry red speck of light just to the bottom right of it did the same.

"That's a good girl," the voice replied soothingly. "Now, and answer me truthfully, do you see…something shining next to it? A…A red star, perhaps?"

Her eyes widened. A…red…star…? That…that _star_!? The one she had told her father and brother about! The one they said they could not see! The one that shined in the sky both day _and_ night! The star that _no_ one in the village seemed to be able to see! A star that had appeared not to soon after the new year had begun. Could…could this person… Could this person see it too? Shakily, she lowered and closed her eyes, then nodded her head 'yes'. This person holding her hostage knew about that star – that strange red star which glittered like a fresh drop of blood against the black of the night sky. Did that mean she…that she could trust whoever they were?

"It was as I thought," that muted voice uttered, disgust now edging it. To the child's ears, even over the loud, licking fires still burning around her, the tone coming from the person holding her sounded distinctly female. "That _is_ the reason for the attacks…"

The stifled feminine voice trailed off and the girl found herself quickly spun around, brought to face a hooded woman with only her eyes visible in the flickering, red-hued glow of the burning village; a heavy muffler wrapped securely around the lower half of her countenance. For all the fierceness and intensity that burned within them, the girl could see genuine kindness radiating from them as well. And in that moment, she knew that this person – this woman – would not hurt her. In contrast, the female's eyes softened ever so slightly as she regarded the girl standing beneath them. Kneeling down nimbly, the cloaked woman pulled her hand slowly away from the girl's mouth and, together with the other, placed both firmly upon the child's slim shoulders.

"What is your name," the woman asked briskly after taking a quick look around.

The lavender-haired girl moved her mouth awkwardly.

"K-Koroko," she whispered stiffly.

The female holding her nodded her head and then gave Koroko's shoulders a gentle squeeze of affection.

"It's a beautiful name," she said quietly. "Now Koroko, I want to help you but you are going to have to trust me. Do you understand?"

Koroko nodded her head solemnly. Then a sudden thought stumbled absently into her mind.

"Y-yes, but…but i-if I go w-with you, will you…can you help me f-find…find m-my oniichan?"

The cloaked and hooded woman kneeling in front of her regarded Koroko with stern eyes for a moment then nodded her concealed head.

"Yes," she said quickly. "Yes, I will. But first we must –"

"_HEY!_"

The crude voice cutting over the roar of the flames stopped the woman's words short of what they were originally intending to say. Hastily rising to her full height, the female draped in the dark hood and cloak gently shoved Koroko behind her, taking a defensive stance as she did.

"Stay behind me," she whispered to Koroko as the first of three men approached the opening of the alley. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

Koroko nodded in spite of herself, clutching hold of her ash-stained and charred wood scented blanket in pale, tense little fists. But inside her head, questions danced around in a jumble. Who were those men? More bandits? Wh-what had they done to her oniichan?! And…and why was this woman that she didn't know trying to protect her? What was going on?!

"Give us the girl," a heavy and cruel voice called out, bringing Koroko back to that hellish reality outside her thoughts. "Give us the girl, now!"

In front of her shuddering form, the woman wearing the hooded cloak shifted herself slightly before responding, "And what guarantee do I have that you will not hurt the child…or me for that matter?"

The first man who had entered the alley hefted a bloodstained katana and arrogantly pointed it in her direction. The men hovering behind him slowly raised theirs as well.

"No guarantees," he snorted, taking a step forward. "Give us the girl or we'll cut you both down!"

The hooded female standing before Koroko gave a muffled sigh, crouching down a bit and slowly repositioning a foot, half wrapped with ragged cloth like the other, in front of her; digging bare toes into the soft, ash-covered earth beneath them.

"Fine," she replied calmly, bowing her hooded head and lifting a similarly cloth-wrapped arm up before them to reveal an empty hand. "Your deaths will be meaningless to me then. Remember, blame not your ancestors for what I am about to do. Blame yourselves as you cross the Sanzu River and arrive in Yomi, the Shadowy World of the Dead."

The first man's face twisted into a sneer.

"Kill her!" he screamed, hoisting his katana as he rushed forward. The two men behind him paused for a few seconds, giving their apparent leader enough of a leeway for them to follow, then they too hefted their blades and leapt after him.

Behind the cloaked, hooded woman, Koroko hunched down and closed her eyes tightly; whispering over and over again for her oniichan to come and save her. Above her shuddering form, the female standing defensively before Koroko felt a brutal smile curve those lips concealed under the heavy muffler. The fools were rushing to their deaths! They had no _idea_ what was awaiting them! Focusing her thoughts on nothing but the protection of the lavender-haired girl cowering behind her, the woman readied her body to fight. Not that it would be too difficult for her. Especially with the man's harsh words bouncing around in her head. _No guarantees! Give us the girl or we'll cut you both down._ Eyes narrowing as the phrase echoed through her mind, she launched herself at the men who had threatened to kill both her and an innocent little girl – the thought of that alone powering her quick movements.

Either the men didn't notice or didn't care about the fact that the woman had decided to rush them. They continued forward, unintelligible screams falling from their open mouths and katanas raised for nothing other than senseless murder. The dark draped female seemed to be faster than any of them, however; reaching the first man before he even made it into the opaque shadows of the alley. Movements seeming to flow faster than water, the tattered cloak shrouded woman pivoted slightly on her foot and launched a swift knee, which caught the first attacker just under the ribcage. There was a faint _cracking_ sound and a heavy gasp as he doubled over in pain. Not wasting a single motion, she raised her left arm, folded it and brought the point of the elbow down hard on the back of the man's exposed neck. He crumpled to the ground with a muffled scream partially escaping his lips. But the woman protecting Koroko didn't hesitate. Regaining her balance without missing a step, she continued forward to meet the remaining two.

Undisturbed by the effortless defeat of their leader, the other men following in his wake took the initiative. The third man behind the lead lessened his steps somewhat, allowing the first more room to attack while he dropped his katana to his side. To the contrary, the one in front of him hefted the curved-bladed sword high above his head and then brought it down in a slightly angled, slashing arc toward the approaching woman. Frayed cloak flowing loosely in the dead, overheated air of the burning village, the hooded woman easily sidestepped the attack with a last-minute dodge to the side. The katana's bloodied blade struck empty air and earth, throwing the man off balance for a few seconds. But those seconds were all that the woman needed. Twirling herself around to where her back was facing the other man with the katana held by his side, she swiftly wrapped her left arm around the back of the attacking man's neck tightly. Giving it a rough squeeze for good measure, the woman abruptly twisted herself even more and brought up her right leg, as she pivoted on the left, to deliver a hard, back sidekick to the approaching man. It caught him on his left arm just above the elbow with her bare heel, forcing a stiff grunt from him as he tried to maintain hold of the blade held with both of his hands. At the same time she was lashing out with the kick, the cloaked woman used it's momentum along with the clutched man's own body weight to propel him headfirst into the half-charred wall of one of the houses to her right that made up the alley. The woman's movements being too quick for him to counter, the second bandit grunted loudly as his head slammed hard into the still solid wooden wall. A soft _cracking_ sound touched the female's ears dully, but she wasn't sure if it was burnt wall or his skull making the sickening noise.

The man becoming limp in her arm seemed to answer that question.

Releasing the bandit's body uncaringly, the cloaked woman returned her attention to the remaining of the three men. He was still standing and, surprisingly, holding his katana loosely with unsteady hands; yet every now and then he flexed the fingers on the hand attached to the arm she had kicked. It seemed as though the limb she had attacked was more injured than she had first believed. It was strange to her, considering that she hadn't intended on lashing out hard enough to injure him, just distract him. Without a doubt, he was definitely weaker than the other two. And being the weakest of the strong usually hid a heart full of fear and cowardice. A light grin played wickedly under the muffler obscuring her features. Standing erect for the first time since she had begun her assault on the three men, the hooded woman gazed coldly at the last one left standing.

"There's no need for you to continue on with such a futile display of bravery when your companions are either dead or unconscious by my hand," she called out in a rough voice that held no hint of compassion. "I give you this one chance to act like the coward I know you are and flee. If you remain, I will kill you. Make no mistake about it. Choose."

The woman could see the man grip his katana even harder in shaky hands as his eyes scanned over his companions nervously. Almost immediately, she knew what his decision would be. She had read him correctly; he was nothing more than a coward at heart. His waraji-sandaled feet shuffled quickly, backpedaling away from the orange-hued scene of carnage wrought by one, cloaked woman as he dropped his katana to the ash-covered ground. Within moments, he was gone; fleeing for his life like a wounded dog. The hooded woman couldn't help but openly smile beneath the thick scarf wrapped around the lower half of her face. _Sometimes,_ she thought out mirthily, _intimidation works just as well as violence._ Suddenly, she heard a scream erupt from behind her and an icy chill gripped her heart. Quickly returning her attention to the lavender-haired girl, the woman began to move toward her only to stop short when she saw the first of the men that she'd knocked down standing unsteadily between herself and Koroko.

_No,_ she uttered silently in her mind, breaking out into a near-sprint to reach the man before he could bring down his upraised sword on the cowering girl. She had not realized, until now, how far the fighting had taken her from Koroko! And that man! He should be unconscious! Why was he not! The cloaked woman's thoughts raced as she hastened her steps and readied the deadliest attack that she knew. _I have to reach him! I cannot allow the girl to be harmed! I have to – N-no…I won't make it to her in time! NOOOO!!!_

**ooo**

"Die you little bitch!" the man sneered as he brought his blood-caked katana down upon Koroko. Dropping her blanket, she threw her tiny hands up over her head in a vain effort to protect herself. _Somebody save me,_ she thought out desperately, closing her eyes tightly to shut away the image of the bandit's sword as it descended toward her. In her mind, a visage of her brother formed and replaced that of the man trying to kill her; his wide face split by a beaming smile as he offered out his hand to her. She could almost feel his touch, hear his voice…

_Some…somebody…SAVE ME,_ the lavender-haired girl screamed out in her mind._ ONIICHAN, PLEASE HELP ME!!!_

Without warning, everything around Koroko slowed down and all sound that touched her ears seemed dull and muted to a washed out buzzing noise. The bandit's katana was still falling toward her, inch by agonizing inch, but it seemed as though it would never reach her. Like it was traveling through honey. What was happening?! Unnoticed by Koroko, the red star in the sky above her shone brightly as a dim glow pulsed through the thin fabric of her yukata, barely visible to any eyes close or near. Beneath the dark cloth on her back, between her thin shoulder blades, an oddly shaped mark burned dully – color a perfect match for the blood-red star lying next to the moon.

Koroko could feel a strange sensation run through her body and for a moment, she could swore that she saw some sort of large, double-bladed weapon floating in the air before her eyes. There was another sound that accompanied its appearance, but it was lost to her. That blue-eyed gaze was locked on the gray-bladed weapon suspended in front of her. Koroko's breath caught and then she blinked. When her eyes opened again, it was no longer there. They blinked again, this time in confusion. _Wh-what was th-that? A-A…sword…? B-but where…where d-did it go?_ _Where…where did it…c-come from?_ Abruptly, her thoughts were washed away by the crude awareness of sound returning to her ears. Familiar sounds. Deadly sounds.

Suddenly, the world around her was alive again. Fear replaced the curiosity and questions had once assaulted her mind. The bandit was trying to kill her! She had to move! She had to run away! She had to –

A hand grabbed her quickly by the shoulder just as she was turning. Koroko let out a scream as she was pulled into a strong embrace. Her mind was whirling with stark terror. She had to escape! She had to find her oniichan! He would save her! Struggling against the rough squeeze of the arms wrapped around her, Koroko lashed out with her small, balled fist and kicked out with her bare feet. But the bandit would not let her go. He only pulled her closer. Tears of fright and panic began to trace a winding path from her eyes. She was going to die! She would never see her oniichan again!

"_Shhh_. It's okay Koroko," she heard a familiar voice whisper gently in her ear. "It's okay. You don't have to worry anymore. _Shhh_. Everything's going to okay. _Shhh_."

Almost in an instant, Koroko ceased her struggling against the embrace and her screaming. Was it possible? Did she dare to think? Had she been…rescued? Slowly, the girl's head rose and her tear-streaked, blue eyes met with the woman's brown ones.

Kneeling down before her and caressing her lavender hair with a tender hand as she held Koroko close, the cloaked woman regarded her with kind eyes. "I told you that I would protect you and I have," she uttered soothingly, taking the hand from Koroko's head and running it down the side of a tear-streaked cheek. "I took care of the man that was going to hurt you. He will not be hurting _anyone_ ever again."

But the words from the woman holding her fell upon deaf ears. Koroko's blue eyes had widened as they peered over the woman's shoulder…and what lie behind it. On the ground, not but a few feet away from the two of them, lay the bandit who had tried to kill her. A large, darkening spot of blood and a similar smear that led to the ground marked the charred wall of one of the houses that made up the alley. Lying next to it haphazardly, she could see clearly that his neck was twisted at an odd angle; one much too odd for him to still be alive. His cold, unliving eyes were clouded over with the sickening film of death. His face still wore an expression of complete and utter confusion, as if even after dying he was still trying to discern what had happened to him. Beside him, Koroko noticed that he still held onto his katana, hand locked around the blade's hilt in a death grip. But something else caught her eyes, something that she almost could not bring herself to believe. The blade of the katana, it was…it had been…broken. Cleaved cleanly in two about halfway up. The top of the broken blade was embedded in the wall above the drying bloodstain.

But…how? How had that happened? And why was he dead and not her? Was it…was it because of what had happened earlier? When time had seemed to slow down? A brief image of that strange, double-bladed sword flashed through her mind and a slight urge to look up at the glimmering, red star next to the moon ran through her. Eyes rising toward the sky, Koroko felt an odd feeling of apprehension race into her heart along with an unfamiliar, tickling sensation from somewhere between her shoulder blades. But what did it – any of it – mean? Koroko's blue eyes became affixed to the faintly twinkling red star above her, mind whirling with unanswered questions. _W-was…was _it_ re-responsible…? D-did that…that happen because…because I could s-see it?_

The woman's sudden, now urgent voice shook Koroko away from her thoughts.

"But, it is not safe to remain around here," she stated lowly as she released her embrace on Koroko and rose nimbly to her feet. "There are probably others about who will wish you harm. Or worse. No doubt that coward I let flee earlier has ran back to his fellows and are even now bringing them here. So, do you not think that it is better if we are off and away before they arrive? Hmm?"

Koroko only nodded, mind still trying to grasp hold of not only what just had happened earlier with the bandit, but the entirety of the whole tragedy that had taken place in her once peaceful home. But through all the twisting shards of questioning thoughts, through all the sadness and fear clenching her heart; there was only one thing that she had her mind focused on. One person.

"W-Will…will you t-take me…w-will you take m-me to my…my…"

The woman just nodded her head lightly as she smiled beneath her muffler and offered a hand to Koroko.

"Of course I will," she uttered lightly, a tinge of uncertainty riding the edge of her voice. "I never go back on my word and I can see how…how important he is to you. So, let us be off then."

And for the first time in that horribly long night, the girl named Miama Koroko smiled.

* * *

**Mai-HiME next step**

"_**What Is Most Important To A Girl"**_

* * *

**AUTHOR COMMENTARY:** First off, the inevitable disclaimer. I do not own the name **_Mai-HiME_**, nor do I claim ownership over the ideas behind the series, the original characters or any of the names (Childs, Orphans, etc.) contained within the setting. I DO NOT seek to challenge those rights – mainly because I'd seriously get my ass handed to me in court by some high-priced attorney and end up serving time in prison with a cellmate named 'Bubba'. That being said, let me begin with a general little note on the setting. 

It is the year 1704 and Japan is currently in the middle of the Edo Period's _Sakuko Policy_, its isolationist phase where almost all contact with foreign countries is not permitted. During this time, a new 'Harvest Festival for Ikusahime Jewels' (now known as the 'Festival/Carnival' in Mai's time), the battle between Ikusahime (the old term for the present day HiME) that Kazahana Mashiro (assumed name taken from a girl who died during an excavation accident an indeterminable number of years back) participated in and won; forcing her to become _Suishou no Hime_ (the Crystal Princess), the guiding gate for the HiME Star (_Hime-boshi_) for the next 300 years – and later, the Child (_Suishou_) for her maid, Himeno Fumi, begins. It must be noted that all the characters and names, save for a few, are all made up and not a part of any actual **_Mai-HiME_** canon. Also, it should be noted that this 'Festival/Carnival' represents _Kagutsuchi_'s first appearance, making Miama Koroko (Kazahana Mashiro) his first 'controller'. The 'Seal of Sword' on his power is placed there after Koroko defeats the final Ikusahime in the last battle of the Festival/Carnival and, in a rage, challenges the cruel fate her victory brings. I'm sorry if this is a little confusing, but everything will become clearer as you read the story. Suffice it to say, the story of **_Mai-HiME: The Before_** focuses on the person Kazahana Mashiro was before she became _Suishou no Hime_; a little girl named Miama Koroko.

So, with that said, the reason I wrote this story was mainly because of one I read here called, _Crystalline Reflections_ by Black Knightmon. It was a wonderful look into the possible events that took place during Mashiro's Festival/Carnival. And it inspired me to write my own version of those events. So, here it is. The first chapter of _**Mai-HiME: The Before**_. I hope you guys and gals like it. I realize that I have my work cut out for me because it doesn't have Shizuru/Natsuki in it (smiles), but please give it a chance. You just might be surprised if you do.

**Commentator Note #1 – Speculations About Kazahana Mashiro and Why the Name 'Miama Koroko':** One of the bigger mysteries in **_Mai-HiME_** is the past of Kazahana Mashiro and her participation in the 'Festival/Carnival' 300 years past. What do we know about her? Not much really. She was just a child when she was forced to fight in the 'Festival/Carnival' (according to all information that I could find online, she was only eleven years old), she was the controller of _Kagutsuchi_, her brother was apparently the vessel for the Obsidian Lord during that time, her true name isn't 'Kazahana Mashiro', she somehow played a role in 'saving' Himeno Fumi and it seems pretty likely that the current 'Ancients' of _Ichibanchi_ (the First District) don't know who she really is. Going by all this above, there's not much that could really give you a look into Mashiro's hidden past. And, in all honesty, that is going to make it all the more difficult to describe her for the 1704 'Harvest Festival for Ikusahime Jewels'. However, judging by her reactions to the Obsidian Lord choosing Kanzaki (Minagi) Reito as his vessel and 'manipulating' (I use the word loosely as I'm under the belief, due to evidence displayed in the anime, that Mikoto was raised with full knowledge that her brother was going to become the vessel for the Obsidian Lord and that she was trained to act as his protector) his sister into becoming his bodyguard, it's reasonable to assume that she cherished her brother with just as much adoration. So, it can naturally be assumed that Mashiro's (Koroko's) connection to her brother would definitely serve as one of the more dramatic points in this story of her struggles during the 1704 'Festival' as well as being one of the driving forces that helped to transform her from an unsure, co-dependent child into the strong-willed and determined person we see as the Director of Fuuka Academy in **_Mai-HiME_**. But her relationship with her brother is only one of the many events that shaped her into the person who would eventually end the suffering caused by the 'Harvest Festival for Ikusahime Jewels'.

As far as why I chose to name her Miama Koroko, well that was a pretty long and interesting road; one that almost ended with her having a different name. Of course, it was a decision that I spent a lot of time trying to make and I went through a lot of different names, none of which seemed to fit. At one point, I even thought about naming her _Yukana Nogami_ (with _Nogami_ being her first name and _Yukana_ being her last), a name reversal of her _seiyuu_ from the series. But I instead went with something I guess I felt would be simpler and a bit easier to remember. So I decided to go with her first used name in the rough draft of **_Mai-HiME: The Before_**, Miama Koroko. For some odd reason, Koroko was a name that I could see Mashiro answering to and it seemed like a good fit for her at the time. I actually liked it and pretty much thought I'd keep that until the final draft was written. But, when I was looking up her name in my various Japanese/English books and in online translation sites, I found that I couldn't find a clear definition of what the word meant. And it was while I was looking for that name when I came across 'Kokoro'. It was a name that literally meant 'spirit, heart, mind'. And in truth, it was ultimately a much better fit for her – considering that as Kazahana Mashiro, she actually comes to embody all of these aspects and qualities. So, with a heavy heart, I dropped 'Koroko' and opted to go with 'Kokoro' as I thought it embodied the truth and personality of the character of Kazahana Mashiro during **_Mai-HiME_**. Of course, later after I posted this story to Fanfiction, _Tremalkinger_ (who gave me my second review on this story) actually suggested that my original name for Mashiro (Koroko) sounded better. Plus, _Tremalkinger_ ran the name through a translation site/program and found out that 'Koroko' had a rough meaning of 'time child'! I was stunned, to say the least. I had the right name the first time out and DIDN'T listen to my instincts about keeping it! LOL! Sometimes, it's just better stick with the first idea! So, anyway, I would just like to thank _Tremalkinger_ for the suggestion and the the review! Both helped out more that could be imagined! And to end, that is the how and why of her becoming Miama Koroko.


	2. What Is Most Important To A Girl

**Mai-HiME**

**THE BEFORE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"**What Is Most Important To A Girl"**

* * *

The cloaked woman led Koroko by the hand down the narrow path leading away from the burning village. Her one-time home, now a smoldering ruin of blackened and charred husks of houses…and the burnt remains of people, friends, she had once known – even other children she had played with. As the small trail wound its way down past the moon-lit river that lay next to the village, Koroko placed her small hands hard against her ears to silence the few remaining screams echoing out over the night of those survivors being found and slaughtered like animals; she had to hold a hand up to her nose to block out the sickening and stomach-turning stench of burning flesh that permeated the entire area surrounding the now-dead village. Again Koroko found her bright blue eyes tearing up as she thought of both her mother and father; the latter bringing forth the most hurt because he had die while trying to hide her with his body. Her mother, she had found later; body lying haphazardly against the wall of their home, dead eyes wide with terror and her face frozen in a silent scream. Through her abdomen, a crude, shoddily constructed spear pinning her to both it and the ground. The sight of a woman as kind and caring as her mother, so ruthlessly slain, and left in such a cruel manner of display had almost been more than her innocent mind could bear at the time. Even now, she was unsure if she would _ever_ recover from the sight. Of course, it had been after _that_ horrid image of the woman who had birthed her into the world that Koroko had fallen into a daze and began her aimless wandering of the burning village. Yet, even after all of that she knew, no matter how fleeting or small the sensation felt in her heart, that there was still hope. There was still her oniisan. A smiling boy who cared for Koroko without question flashed briefly through her mind. He would protect her. He had _always_ protected her. There was _only_ her oniisan. He was all she had left.

So, down by the river they continued to travel, pausing only when the woman guiding her thought that she heard something and pulled Koroko hastily into any nearby bushes she could find to act as cover. It had become a constant act as they made their way further and further from the burning remains of the village; something that Koroko was quickly becoming tired of. All she wanted was her oniisan, because he was all that mattered to her now. And from their place of hiding, they would watch. Watch and wait. The woman's eyes would narrow, boiling with violence that seemed ready to spring at a moment's notice. It was something that Koroko had taken notice of after about the third or fourth time they had hidden. And it was something that was setting her more and more on edge each time she saw it. Did the woman so love to hurt and kill? Was _that_ the only thing that drove her? Murder and bloodshed? But the cloaked woman never had much of a chance to sate her disturbing thirst for violence. More often than not, the only thing that would leap from those rustling bushlines or reveal itself to be the source of the noise that she had heard was some stray forest creature scurrying off to find food or return to its burrow. That seemed to ring wrong in Koroko's mind, however. Especially considering the carnage and horror that the men who attacked her village had left in their wake. Oddly enough, the bandits who had so ruthlessly sacked her village didn't seem too interested in pursuit. At least, that was how it seemed to Koroko. Afterall, with as much drive as they had shown in destroying her home and murdering everyone she had known and loved, she figured that those who seemed to be after her would pursue her just as relentlessly. But, apparently – and fortunately – that didn't seem to be the case. Or was she wrong?

As they continued quickly down the sloping trail, the lavender-haired girl found herself studying her surroundings with restless eyes. The baleful glow of the full moon bathed everything around them in an opaque luminescence, giving rise to shadows that seemed to spring from nowhere and only continued to add to Koroko's unease. _Were_ they safe? _Had_ the bandits given up pursuit? And why were they after her? What had _she_ done? When would they reach her oniisan? Why was it taking so long? Pausing in her thoughts long enough to steal a quick glance at the hooded woman, Koroko suddenly felt an uncertain shiver run up her spine. Her eyes had changed again. They were no longer warm and comforting. Nor were they burning with an intense need to commit violence. Now they seemed…colder, icy; glazed over with a stark sheen of determination and nothing more. Those eyes no longer held the compassion she had come to trust during their escape from the village and the bandits who had set it aflame. And it was becoming frightening to her. Without warning, Koroko found her footsteps slowing as doubt began to cloud her trust of the woman who, only an hour or more ago, had saved her from certain death. She…she could trust this woman? Couldn't she…? This woman who fought as fiercely as a demon and knew about that strange, red star that only Koroko could see? Just…just who was she? And what did she want from her?

"Koroko?" she heard the woman's muffled voice call out questioningly. It seemed stony and hard to the girl's ears. "Koroko, what is the matter? Why are you stalling? We must keep moving; otherwise the men who attacked your village may find us. And we cannot let them –"

The cloaked woman's voice faltered as she turned to gaze down at the lavender-haired girl, only to realize that Koroko had not only just stopped but released her hand as well. The child draped only in a yukata and a dirty, soot-stained blanket just stood there, body rigid and little hands balled tightly into quivering fists by her sides. The woman didn't know what to make of it.

"Koroko?" she questioned slowly, stopping her own movement along the pebbly path to turn and face the halted girl. "Why are you just –"

"Y-You're not…taking…m-me to my…my oniisan," Koroko uttered out lowly in a broken, emotional voice as she raised her head to stare into the partially concealed features of the woman standing a few feet away from her. There were fresh tears forming in the corners of her blue eyes. "A-Are you?"

Though what was visible of the woman's face remained cool, a slight flicker of emotion rippled over her pale countenance. Folding her long arms across her cloaked chest, she regarded Koroko icily as the surrounding countryside darkened momentarily when a small gathering of thick clouds passed before the moon.

"I have already made this clear," she began in a haughty tone that clearly reeked of irritation. "I _never_ go back on my word, child. I will deliver you to your brother as well as assure your safety. But make no mistake; my duty is _your_ protection, Koroko. And though your oniisan is indeed important to you, he is not the one I am protecting right now and that makes him less than nothing to me at the moment. So standing there in defiance of me is doing nothing more than wasting time; time I could be using to assure our escape from those who wish you harm and time that I could be using to take you to your brother. Tell me Koroko, do you truly think me so low that I would lie to you about taking you to him just so I could have you for myself?"

The woman paused in her words, long enough to soften what show of her face. But a hardness remained present in those dark eyes of her's. Before her, Koroko had lowered her head and grown as still as stone; no words coming from her small mouth and tears lightly tracing their way down her pallid, grimy cheeks. The dark shadows caused by the clouds floating overhead obscured her eyes, but to the woman staring at her it seemed as thought they were now focused on her bare feet. Closing her own eyes, the cloaked figure nodded her head to herself and walked slowly over to the lavender-haired girl, half-wrapped feet crunching softly against the stony trail.

"Listen to me," she began gently, pressing down the frustration that had been present in her voice before as she reached Koroko, kneeled down solemnly and gripped the girl tenderly by the shoulders. "I do not lie, nor do I take advantage of children who have lost everything important to them. Unlike so many others facing situations similar to yours, you _do_ have something precious to hold onto. And that…that is what makes you special, Koroko. That is what makes you very important, not just to me but to others who would use you. Others who would hurt you, or worse. Unlike them, I make no false pretenses of my motives nor do I hide them behind a lie. It is you I have come for. I have rescued you for my own reasons. But, I shall not hide them from you, nor shall I hide…"

The woman stalled her words as she pulled her hands away from Koroko's shoulders and rose from the ground. Reaching up with both, she hesitated for only a second before wrapping them around the hood of her cloak and the muffler that concealed the features of her face. Pulling them both away, the woman unveiled herself to the downcast child before her. A slight gust of wind caught hold of her ebon hair, freeing the long locks from their confinement under her hood as she released it. The lowered thick and dark muffler revealed features that seemed to be more common to an average woman than the near peerless fighter and warrioress she seemed to be; a full and round face that was youthful yet motherly with a smooth chin, firm jaw, a sharp and unassuming nose along with deep, dark brown eyes. Her lips were thin and lightly weathered, showing quite evidently that she had spent some time out in the fields while she was a child. She was more handsome than beautiful, but carried enough of the latter to grab any man's attention. Smiling down at Koroko, who still had yet to raise her eyes from the ground beneath her feet, the unmasked woman lowered a hand to the child's face and cupped a slender finger under her chin. Lifting the lavender-haired girl's head up gently, the woman stared compassionately into the teary, blue eyes now looking up at her. The voice that came from her uncovered mouth was soft and melodic, carrying none of that earlier harshness.

"…Who I truly am. Look upon me, Koroko. Look upon me and know that you have no reason to be afraid. I shall never hurt you. That is not my reason for being; that is not my reason for saving you."

Koroko's eyes remained unchanged as she fumbled out a question to the unmasked woman.

"B-But why…why d-did you…why did you s-save me?" she began with a confused tone, hastily adding, "A-and how d-did…did you know a-about my…my oniisan? Wh-who…who a-are you?"

The kind-faced woman continued to smile, closing her eyes and slightly cocking her head to the right. Koroko eyes widened as she gasped lightly. For a moment, the merest of seconds, the woman…the woman had looked just like her mother!

"My name is Shiori," she said evenly, reopening her eyes and straightening the position of her head. Apparently, she hadn't noticed the girl's reaction to her previous expression. Or if she had, the woman had chosen not to acknowledge it for some odd reason. "Nashino Shiori. I have ties to Fuuka no Miya, a Shinto branch temple charged with protecting the Forbidden Land and those who dwell within it from a horrible threat born once every three hundred years. It is for this reason that I journeyed to your small village Koroko, to find those who can see the Omen Star."

The girl's blue-eyed stare lowered into a confused expression.

"The…the O-Omen Star," she stammered out another question uncertainly.

"Yes," the woman named Shiori replied in a more than serious tone to replace the compassionate and understanding one she had been using earlier. "A red star that appears once every three hundred years that heralds the coming of demon-like creatures to the forbidden land of Fuuka, the land that dwells across the great water to the west. The Omen Star acts as a warning for not one, but two events of great importance. I have told you of the first, but it is the _second_ that truly involves you – a child who can see the Omen Star."

Koroko's facial expressions couldn't match the innumerable emotions that were warring deep within her pounding heart. What was this woman talking about? Demon-like creatures? The Forbidden Land? Fuuka no Miya? She was…was part of some great, important event? None of this made any sense to her! She wasn't special! She was just…she was just Miama Koroko! Nothing more than a frightened and alone little girl searching for her big brother! Without warning, an image of that strange, double-bladed weapon appeared in her head accompanied by a twisting urge to look up into the sky. Attempting to fight the desire to stare up at the red star that hovered overhead, Koroko shut her eyes tightly and shook her head repeatedly.

"N-No," she mumbled out worriedly, casting her closed eyes toward the ground yet again. "No…no…no… I-I don't… How…how could I…be… No… I-I'm not…I'm n-not special… I'm…I'm n-nobody…! I…I…" At that moment, Koroko opened her eyes as wide as they could go and raised her gaze from the ground to face Shiori with a distraught expression that was heavy with tears. "I…I don't w-want this! I-I just w-want my…m-my oniisan! T-Take me to my oniisan! Please! I…I'm…I'm not…I d-don't want…t-to be…sp-special… I just…I just want to…to b-be n-normal…"

With that, Koroko collapsed to her knees and began to cry, low at first but louder and louder with each intake of the cool night air she took in. Her small body shook with each sob, making her look all the more the child that had not only lost her mother and father, but her entire village – the only home she had probably ever known. Above her, Nashino Shiori looked down at her with understanding eyes that flickered with remembrance. It wasn't like she didn't know how it felt to lose something important…or what it was like to be an orphan in such harsh and brutal times. Sometimes she found herself wondering exactly how she had managed to survive her _own_ ordeals. Taking a step forward, Shiori kneeled down to become level with the weeping girl. Perhaps she had revealed too much too soon. The truth of who and what Koroko was would be no easy burden for the child to bear, especially after what had happened to her just an hour or so ago. But even though she had yet to examine her body for the mark that would be proof of who she was, Shiori didn't need to see it to know that she was. The girl could see the Omen Star. And if that wasn't enough, she could already touch the Celestial Source, though it was still too early for her to actually summon it forth in a physical form. But Koroko had already come close. Very close. The older woman's face saddened mildly as she remembered trying to reach the lavender-haired girl just as the last remaining bandit had been about to cleave her in two with his katana. And that was when she saw it. Without even knowing what it was she was doing, Koroko had used the power hiding within her to defend herself from the murderous man. Whatever the girl had done, it had been more than enough to give Shiori the time she needed to reach the man and kill him. If there had been even a sliver of doubt before of whom the child was, after witnessing that there was none.

Miama Koroko was a Child of the Omen Star, one of twelve girls born every three centuries who could call upon the Celestial Source to create weapons to battle the demons of the Forbidden Land. The girl was Ikusahime…and nothing would ever change that. No matter how much she didn't want it to be true. It was just going to be something that Koroko would have to accept.

But not right now.

No, right now the girl needed something more than just the revelation of a future that involved fighting timeless monsters. Lifting her arms up from her sides, Shiori wrapped them tenderly and lovingly around Koroko's shuddering body; slowly caressing the girl's back with the palm of her hand. Hugging her close, she held the little girl in an embrace that was full of nothing but kindness and understanding. The cloaked woman knew what the child needed. It had been the same thing that she had needed when the world had betrayed her, the same thing that had been taken away from her just as ruthlessly and just as violently. The girl needed something that Shiori knew a great deal about being.

A mother.

"But," she began in a quiet voice full of growing emotion. "But we shall not worry about such things right now, Koroko. No, not on this night. I shall do as I promised and take you to what is most important to your heart. I shall take you to your brother. I know where he is."

Still crying and bright blue eyes wet with heavy tears, Koroko pulled away from Shiori's embrace slowly. The look of hope that was emerging upon the girls' dirty face was almost enough to make the older woman's eyes begin to water.

"Y-You do…?" the girl whispered out quietly, a low but noticeable excitement present in her weak voice.

"Yes," Shiori replied, releasing her hold on Koroko and looking into the girl's teary face. "Yes, I do. I and those bandits were not the only ones in your village on this night, Koroko. I shared this task with another. We parted ways shortly before entering; both of us keen on making it to your home to retrieve you and any of your family who survived. Since I found you first, I assume that she rescued whomever else she might have found alive when she reached your domicile. If she found him, he shall be with her and they should be awaiting us at the meeting place that she and I scouted out beforehand. So, what say you? Shall we be off, Koroko?"

The lavender-haired girl slowly brought a trembling hand up to her face and wiped away the long streaks of tears that had been running freely down her cheeks. Her blue eyes widened in a near-feverish anticipation of seeing her oniisan again as Koroko nodded her head yes in answer to Shiori's question.

"O-Okay," she responded lightly afterward, pushing herself back up to her feet. "L-Let's go."

With a brief smile, Shiori rose to her own feet and offered a hand to Koroko. The girl gazed at it for a moment, then took hold of it with a warm grin. Wasting no time, the two set off immediately down the stony path as the full moon glowed above them in the now-clear sky and covered the surrounding countryside with a pale, luminescent light; while the blood-red star twinkled dangerously beside it.

* * *

_**Seven Months Later, Present Day...**_

* * *

"Say oniichan," Koroko began softly as she took another small bite from her stick of sweet dumplings and cast her eyes expressively toward the shaggy-haired boy sitting next to her. "Do you remember that night?"

"Which night," he questioned in a smooth, measured tone, lowering his own wooden skewer of the round, sticky treats that he had poised before his lips.

Beside him, Koroko smiled gingerly around the modest mouthful of the dumpling before chewing on it some more and then swallowing it. But her bright blue eyes remained full of lingering traces of a deep, long-remembered sorrow.

"The night that we found each other again," she replied in a near whisper, slowly lowering the stick holding the five remaining dumplings down into her lap. "The night that Shiori-sama and her friend found us and brought – "

"You know," the dark-blue eyed teen interrupted quickly as he turned to face his younger sister. "She wouldn't like you referring to her so formally, Koro-chan. Especially not after living with her and Yuki-chan for so long." The boy paused long enough to raise a hand and place it compassionately on Koroko's yukata-covered shoulder. Giving it an affectionate squeeze along with an understanding grin, he continued. "Besides, what happened to our parent's, what happened to our village, it's in the past now. We need to move on, live our lives. We have a new family now and that's what should be most important to us. Besides, Okasan and Otosan…they wouldn't want us to mourn them. They'd want us to live on, Koro-chan. They'd want us to be…happy."

Koroko's expression saddened as she lowered her eyes down to the ground and followed the sloping land into the wide valley of tall, emerald green grass that wavered loosely in the gentle breeze that was flowing in from the north. She and her brother were sitting atop a small hill that sat between their new home, the field of long-stalked grass she was staring at and the beginning tree line of a moderately sized forest that lay just beyond it. The sun was high in the sky, its bright rays of light bringing warmth to her cool, rounded cheeks. Her lavender hair shifted whenever the wind rose, gracefully rising and falling about her slender shoulders. Her yellow, flower-print yukata ruffled listlessly in the breeze, as her eyes grew even more somber. _I know oniichan, _she thought out absently. _But I…I don't want to forget them. I know it was long ago that we…we lost them, but I still can't stop thinking of them. I still can't get mother's image out of my –_

The hand gripping her shoulder became firmer and she suddenly found herself looking up at the smooth, handsome face of her elder brother, Sano; all of her earlier thoughts evaporating like early morning dew during a hot summer day. His long, wild hair hung stylishly in his face; lengthy bangs swishing lightly back in forth in the rising and falling wind; sometimes obscuring his piercing yet sincere eyes. His skin was somewhat tanned, showing quite obviously that he had spent a fair amount of his time working out in the fields of the village with their father. He was tall and lean, with a smile that usually had had all of the village girls straightening their yukatas or kimonos unconscionably. It had been a talent that often got him into more trouble than he needed. Sano, like her, also had eyes of water, though his were much darker and not quite as noticeable. They were evenly spaced, capped by thin eyebrows. Between them rested a small, but slender nose, and below that, a pair of lips that were neither too wide nor narrow. Miama Sano would have grown up into a man that could have had his pick of any girl in their village, had it survived to that time. As Koroko's gaze continued to study her brother's features, she felt a shivering sigh escape her mouth at the thought of their lost home. How could she ever forget what had happened on that night? Especially after what Shiori-sama had told her about…about what she… About what she was.

"I…I miss them, oniichan," she uttered softly to Sano, closing her eyes sadly as she leaned in toward him and rested her head against his yukata-robed chest. "I just miss them…miss them so much. Th-That's all."

Sano smiled as he lowered his half-eaten skewer of sweet dumplings down onto the partially filled, wooden tray in his lap and curved the arm holding her shoulder around to behind them. He hugged her closer and said, "But you still have me, Koro-chan. You'll always have me. I am still important to you, aren't I?"

With a start, Koroko quickly pulled her head from Sano's chest and again stared up into his face with widened blue eyes.

"Of course you are, oniichan," she blurted out guiltily. "You're all I have left! How…how could you even _think_ such a thing?! I-I would be lost…without you… You are…you're what's most important to me…oniisan…"

Hand placed back on Koroko's shoulder, Sano gave it another affectionate squeeze as he gazed deeply into her glossy, tearing eyes. With a small chuckle playing across his lips, he nodded his head in acknowledgement of her emotional words before responding with his own.

"You know," he began, removing his hand from her shoulder and directing it to her face to catch a lone tear with an extended finger before lowering it to his side. "You've always been such a crybaby, almost for as long as I can remember. I never understood why you cried so much before. I always thought it was kind of stupid. But this time, I guess I really know the reason why. You're important to me too, Koroko. More than you'll ever know." Caringly, Sano leaned his head forward until it met with the forehead of Koroko's. Closing her eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears threatening to fall from them, she allowed her head to rest against his to match his show of fondness for her. After a moment, he spoke out again. "I'll never leave you, Koro-chan," Sano continued. "You have my promise that I'll be by your side for as long as we both live."

"O-Oniichan…I…I…"

"I hope I'm not ruining a tender moment," an amused voice called out loudly from behind them.

Face flushing with embarrassment, Sano quickly pulled his head away from Koroko without any kind of warning. To the contrary, the lavender-haired girl gave a brief start, along with an abrupt gasp, at the sudden absent space her brother's head had once occupied before falling forward into his lap and landing atop the tray of sweet dumplings resting there. Their warm, sticky surface felt _very_ uncomfortable against her forehead.

"Yuki-chan," Koroko heard Sano exclaim as she guiltily pulled herself away from his lap and the mess she had made of the treats that Shiori had made for them. The kind woman had worked very long and hard to make them. So much effort wasted by such a stupid move. Sometimes her brother could be a real idiot. "H-How long have you been standing there?!"

The teenage girl with long locks of ebon hair smiled mischievously as she used a lone hand to brush some stray strands back behind her left ear.

"Long enough to know that sticky dumpling glaze doesn't look good on a little girl's forehead," she replied sarcastically, walking over to them and kneeling down beside Koroko. Taking the thin sleeve of her yukata in the opposite hand, Yuki raised it to the eleven year old's head and wiped at the sauce stain with it kindly. "There. I think I got it all off. Is that better, Koro-chan?"

Koroko smiled up uncertainly at the long-haired girl as she pulled away her now-soiled yukata sleeve. The sense of insecurity that she was feeling had nothing to do with Nashino Yuki, the daughter of the woman who had helped to rescue her and Sano from their burning village, Shiori. No, it had more to do with the complex mix of emotions she was still feeling after her brief talk with her older brother. That always happened when they talked about that night, the night their parents and home had died. It was never easy to remember things such as those that would give her truly terrible nightmares on occasion. Even after seven months of living with Shiori and Yuki, the pain of that hellish night _still_ wouldn't go away. How did her brother do it? How did Sano just push all of that hurt, all of those memories aside? How was it possible?

A sudden playful thump against her forehead brought her back to awareness.

"You're not allowed to have such a serious look on your face at this age, Koro-chan," Yuki chimed brightly as she stood up to her full height and adjusted her toes around the _hanao_ of the straw-woven sandals she was wearing while gazing down at lavender-haired girl. "It doesn't suit you. Keep worrying about things like that and you'll end up with wrinkles on your face like Okasan has."

To her surprise, Koroko felt a small rush of heat flow through her cheeks as her bright blue eyes locked with Yuki's deep chocolate ones. That always seemed to happen when the older girl looked at her. She would blush and her heart would begin to pound harder and harder in her small chest. For some reason that Koroko could not understand, Nashino Yuki – the girl that she had come to think of as an older sister – sparked a rather odd sensation within her. Not that she understood it _or_ had any idea what it meant. It was just that the girl's presence set off a feeling of a shared connection, but one that was in no way the same as what she shared with her oniisan. It was a growing attachment that she was beginning to both fear…and accept.

"Hey."

Again shaken from her overwhelming thoughts, Koroko blinked suddenly when she realized that Yuki was now bent at the waist; her arms poised on her slim hips and those dark eyes scanning her with a curious expression. The teenage girl's ample bosom threatened to spill out of the loose folds of her yukata as she tapped her sandaled foot against the grass-covered ground. To her left, Sano was busy trying to stare at anything else _but_ Yuki's heaving and jiggling breast as the girl's foot-tapping increased their movement. It was obvious to Koroko that Sano had a serious desire to be somewhere else right now – _anywhere_ else.

"U-Uh," the eleven year old stammered hesitantly as she tried her hardest to not blush again. That strange feeling was rushing through her body just like before and her heart was beginning to pound faster in her chest. Why was she feeling this way? "Y-Yes…o-onesan…?"

To Sano's relief, Yuki straightened herself and stood erect. Her nearly-revealed breasts slid heavily back under the concealing fabric of her yukata as she pulled her arms from her hips and folded them across her chest. The brown-eyed girl ignored the blue-haired boy's thankful sigh, setting her attention and sight dead on Koroko as a playful grin emerged on her face.

"Oh," she stated teasingly. "So _now_ it's onesan? This morning when Okasan was around, it was _Yuki-chan_. Are you going to keep hiding the fact that you call me onesan from my…no, _our_ mother? Come on Koro-chan, it's been seven months now. It's okay to call her Okasan. You don't have to keep calling her by her name. She might not show it, but it really does hurt her feelings. She thinks of you as a daughter, just like she thinks of our little perverted Sano-chan here as a son…a son who ogles his onesan's breasts more often than he should, but a son nonetheless."

Sano's dark-blue eyes immediately widened as he pushed himself up from the ground, heedless of the wooden tray containing the sticks of sweet dumplings. His cheeks grew as red as the sky at sunset as the tray full of treats fell onto the ground.

"I am NOT a pervert!" he protested loudly. "And I told you and Okasan already, I didn't KNOW you were bathing! If I had, I wouldn't have even bothered to enter! Besides, it's not like I saw anything!"

Yuki averted her attention from Koroko to Sano, a vulpine-like smirk creasing her pouty lips.

"Are you sure, Sano-chan? I mean, you we're standing there an _awfully_ long time and –"

"I SAID I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!" he screamed out, interrupting her sentence before she could finish it and giving Koroko a start which made her flinch visibly. "And why are you even still _here_, Yuki?! Weren't you _supposed_ to be leaving for some shrine or something today?! With the way _you've_ been acting lately, being sent off by Okasan to become a miko makes a certain amount of sense all of a sudden! Surely your time would be better spent gathering your belongings in preparation for your trip instead of teasing me about something we _both_ know was an accident!"

Sano's mentioning of the word 'shrine' brought a memory back to Koroko's mind, a memory that made her forget about the tray of sweet dumplings that were now splayed all over the ground; one that she would have rather forgotten. Checking to make sure that no one was looking at her, she raised her blue-eyed gaze up toward the sky; her heart began to pound harder in her chest as she did. With a silent wish dancing on her lips, Koroko hoped that the horrible red star that only her – and eleven other girls – could see _wouldn't_ be there. But she knew it would be a futile wish, a fruitless hope. Almost immediately, her eyes found the hideous red speck in the daytime sky. It shined nearly as brightly now as it did at night. The Omen Star, as Shiori-san had called it on that night long ago. Koroko could feel a small itch between her shoulder blades, followed by a mild shudder as she looked at it. Giving an exasperated sigh, she pulled her eyes from the sky and cast her gaze toward the ground she was sitting upon. _I-It's still there_, she thought out foully. _That stupid red star is still there! Why did _I_ have to be chosen? Why did I have to be able to see it? If…if it hadn't been for that star…Okasan, Otosan…they…they…_

Koroko's thoughts faltered guiltily as Sano and Yuki continued to throw their insulting barbs at one another above her. Neither her oniisan nor her adopted sister seemed to notice the tears that were again welling up in her eyes. She just couldn't help it. The memories of the past were just too much for her to bear.

"What do you mean, the way I've been _acting_ lately? I've been nothing but a perfect lady! Besides, that's not until _tomorrow_, Sano-san! And I know that you're happy to find that out because it'll give _you_ more time to ogle my breasts, won't it?"

"A 'perfect lady'?! Don't flatter yourself, Yuki-chan! With the way you flaunt yourself around the house half the time, I'm surprised it took Okasan _this_ long to send you to a Shinto Shrine to be purified! Gods above know you need it! One little accident and you seem to think that all I have on my mind is your…your…ah, uh…your uh…"

"Go ahead, you can say it," Yuki teased coyly, lowering her arms and puffing out her chest mischievously to make sure that blue-haired boy across from her wouldn't miss them. He cringed back as if someone had offered him a poisonous snake, bringing a jovial grin from the ebon-haired teen. "It isn't _that_ hard, is it? Come on Sano-san, you know what these are…"

Koroko let the rest of the conversation between them fall away listlessly. She could care less about it, in all honesty. Her own thoughts were lost, mired in anxiety and depression. The star that only she could see; out of all those girls in her village, only _she_ had been able to see that hideous red star. Day and night, it had been there. An omen that she could not read, a warning of an impending doom that awaited her village. Her home, destroyed; her parents murdered all because…because…because _she_ could see something that no one else could. Suddenly, Koroko's blue eyes widened in terrible realization. It…it was all _her_ fault! She had been the cause of everything! The village being burned! Her parents and friends being so ruthlessly murdered! It had been because of her! Because she could see that red star! The Omen Star! The men had come to the village looking for _her_.

Her head was spinning with unwanted realization as she pushed herself up from the ground absently. Her mouth was dry; her throat was clenched as she tried to hold back the scream of anguish that was clawing it way up from her lungs. Her eyes were clouded with so many tears that everything before her was a blur, smeared images of two people who had been arguing but were now looking in her direction. Koroko's heart was pounding in her chest; she could feel small beads of sweat break out across her forehead. The stick of sweet dumplings – only one left – that had been in her lap had long since fallen to the ground. But she didn't care. How _could_ she care about something so…so trivial? Not when she had been the reason for all the suffering that she and her oniisan had had to endure over the past few months. Not when the deaths of so many hung over her head, their senseless murders now weighing down her heart and soul. Without any kind of warning, the scream that had lodged itself in her throat had finally managed to work its way up and out of her mouth.

"Koro-chan," Sano questioned worriedly as he took a tentive step toward her. "Koro-chan what's wrong? Why do you…why do you look so frightened? What's the –"

Koroko flinched away from him as if he were the very demon she was supposed to be destined to fight, teary blue eyes terror-filled and wide.

"NO!" she shrieked, backing away from both him and Yuki. "St-stay away from me o-oniisan!! I…I'm…it's…everything that's happened…it's…i-it's all my… EVERYTHING!!! IT'S ALL BECAUSE…IT'S ALL B-BECAUSE OF ME!!!! _IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!_"

Before a confused Yuki or Sano could say another word, Koroko turned from them and ran down the slope. She had to get away from them! She couldn't stay with _any_ of them! Sano, Yuki…Shiori… They were in danger if she stayed with them! They would _die_ if she stayed with them! And she couldn't stomach the idea of losing any more people who were so important to her! She…she had to protect them! She had to protect them the only way she knew how! By running away…

Eyes still slick and blinded with tears, Koroko clumsily made her way down the slope and into the grassy field. Before her, that dark forest grew ever closer. And unnoticed by Koroko as she ran further and further away from the only family she had left in the world, that strange mark in between her shoulder blades began to flare brightly; its burning glow a foreboding omen of things to come.

* * *

**Mai-HiME next step**

"_**Boy In The Forest/Birth Of The Fire Maiden"**_

* * *

**AUTHOR COMMENTARY:** First off, the inevitable disclaimer. I do not own the name **_Mai-HiME_**, nor do I claim ownership over the ideas behind the series, the original characters or any of the names (Childs, Orphans, etc.) contained within the setting. I DO NOT seek to challenge those rights – mainly because I'd seriously get my ass handed to me in court by some high-priced attorney and end up serving time in prison with a cellmate named 'Bubba'. Well, now that that's out of the way...

So, let me begin this time by apologizing for two things: the length of time it took me to finish this and the rushed ending. The main point of this chapter was supposed to be the build up of emotional ties for Miama Koroko, hence the title. The introduction of Miama Sano and Nashino Yuki, along with the first section cementing some kind of bond between Koroko and Shiori, was basically to setup a foundation for the rest of the story to grow on. I mean, there aren't any _real_ secrets here…we all know how this is going to end. But what we don't know (well, what _you_ guys don't know) is what happens between the beginning and the end. How will it all play out? How will it help to shape Miama Koroko into Kazahana Mashiro? I'd tell you, but then there wouldn't be much of a story to tell, would there?

So, allow me to apologize for the slow build up (and any mistakes that you might find in this considering that I didn't have time to proof it before posting due to unforeseen consequences of _sharing_ a computer). I know by now that the anime version of **_Mai-HiME_** would have been up to a cool action scene or three right around this time. But, I want to try and take my time to build up some serious character ties and truly wonderful characters that readers will learn to truly come to care about. Miama Koroko, Miama Sano, Nashino Yuki and Nashino Shiori are just the first of many…

With that said, I implore you to continue reading this story to it's inevitable conclusion. Because I truly think it will be worth it.

* * *

**Late Update/Retcon:** I have removed a mistake that I made with Koroko and Sano enjoying the watermelon during their hilltop talk. I just did a little research and found out that there was no such thing as watermelon in 18th century Japan! It wasn't brought to the country until a little after the beginning of the **_Taisho Period_** of Japanese history (dating from 30 July 1912 to 25 December 1926). Imagine my surprise! That was one big mistake and apologize immensely for it. I have since replaced the watermelon with sticks/skewers of sweet dumplings instead.

I have also gone over the story and cleared up any mistakes that I might have missed during my initial writing. Hopefully this will make future reading a bit smoother. However, if you do find any mistakes that I did miss, please feel free to tell me! If there's one thing I hate are spelling and grammar mistakes in my writing! So please, critique me all you want! Afterall, it's the only way that I'll get better!

* * *

**Commentator Note #2 – Differences Between the Childs of 2004 and the Childs of 1704: **Well, even though we have yet to even _see_ an Orphan, never mind a Child, you would think that this little _Commentator Note_ wouldn't be appearing until much later in the story. But, being who I am, I just couldn't help discussing the ideas that I have for the appearance of Ikusahime Childs. Truth be told, the designs for the Childs in **_Mai-HiME: The Before_** are still very much up in the air. I can't decide whether I want something more fitting to the era the story takes place in (i.e. something possible in 18th century Japan) or just keep the mechanical/techno-organic look they had in the original anime/manga. Still, the way I see it in my head, the reason why a Child in **_Mai-HiME_** had a high-tech appearance would be more linked to the era that Festival/Carnival took place (early 21st century). Therefore (and in theory), it could be a natural extension of the pact/contract made between a HiME of the modern era and the Orphan that resonates with her to become her Child. **(On a small side not, yes I said Orphan. After watching and rewatching the omake where Nagi is explaining what the differences are between Orphans and Childs to Natsuki, I have come to the conclusion that they are one in the same. The fact an Orphan that resonates with the soul of a HiME is what _allows_ it to become a Child. It's pretty obvious that the terms of _Orphan_ and _Child_ are a play on the concept of a bond that can be formed between women wanting to adopt a child who is an orphan. Some can create a connection almost instantaneously, some can't. I think that that may be where the ideals and views for the Orphan, Child, Inochi/Key/Most Important Person, Ikusahime/HiME dynamic comes from. But, continuing where I left off originally…)** If that is the case, then it would stand to reason that the mindset of the girls living in 18th century Japan would view the Child they are bound to in a totally different light – perhaps most seeing them as divine creatures or bound and benevolent _yokai_ granted to them by the power of a _kami_ to fight against malevolent and evil _yokai_ (i.e. Orphans). In such cases, most would possess an appearance more befitting of a servant of the gods; garbed in ceremonial armor and other such robery of the time (the early 18th century). Because of this general idea, a fair number of my most recent designs have actually been inspired by the Playstation 2 game, **_Okami_**. In fact, the lead character, the white wolf Amaterasu, is the inspiration for the Child belonging to one of my upcoming characters, Sinen, who will be an Ainu Ikusahime from Hokkaido.

I will admit I am a bit scared to proceed this way. I know that there are a lot of **_Mai-HiME_** fans that believe otherwise about the Childs and think that their appearance in previous Festivals/Carnivals should be the same as they were in Tokiha Mai's time. But I just can't agree. To me, it wouldn't really make that much sense in general scheme of things…especially considering that steam technology has to even yet be created. I had thought about creating 'steampunk' incarnations of the Childs, but because of the aforementioned sentence it would not have truly been feasible. But I will admit that that _would_ have been interesting!

But, in closing, I do believe that the actually thought process of those Ikusahime/HiME who form a contract/bond with a Child play a rather vital role in how it will look when it comes into the physical world from wherever they are drawn from (the Land of Fuuka, some endless Aether, etc.). Technology is an inseparable fact of our world today, just like belief in the divine and faith of religion was to the people of 18th century Japan.


	3. Birth Of The Fire Maiden

**Mai-HiME**

**THE BEFORE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"**Boy In The Forest/Birth Of The Fire Maiden"**

* * *

Behind Koroko, the low hilltop where she had been sitting with her oniisan and later, Yuki-chan, along with the expansive field of grass that lie before it vanished quickly as she forced herself deeper into the shadows of the forest. Without looking back, she dashed through the trees as fast as she could, racing heart pounding loud in her ears and feelings of guilt pulsing hotly through her frantic mind. Low-hanging branches and brambles snagged at her yukata, but she didn't care. Her bare feet and legs ached, pushed hard and to their limit by thoughts so cruel that she could no other option but to keep them moving. It would be the only way to escape! It would be the only way to protect all those dear to her! She could not let what happened in her village; what had happened to her parents happen again! She just couldn't! Again, those sorrowful memories of flame and death assaulted her young, troubled mind. It was all her fault! Everything that had happened! The death of her parents! The death of those within the village that had been her home! It had all been her fault! All of it! Just because she could see that stupid red star! Just because she was…was _special_! 

The tears from Koroko's eyes ran freely down her warm cheeks. The expression pressed upon her face was a mixture of fear, anguish, panic and a foreboding realization that kept pushing itself to the forefront of her bewildered mind no matter how hard she tried to force it back. Images of that horrible night filled her head dizzily, random and unfocused slivers of guilt that twisted up her insides until she almost felt as if she could no longer breathe…

…_Because her Otosan's body was draped over hers, his once-lively, jovial eyes clouded over with the sickening sheen of death and thick, dried lines of reddish-brown tracing foul paths down his chin._ He had died trying to hide me… _She had screamed. More than once. The air had been thick with death. She could not breathe! Scampered out from under his body. Ran for the door. Her mind had been frenzied. Her world had been shattered, set aflame. Where was her oniisan? Okasan? Outside. Everything was orange. Everything was hot. Too hot to breathe. Couldn't breathe! Okasan? Okasan! A spear, driven through her Okasan's abdomen. It pinned her to the wall next to the doorway. There was nothing else on her face but stark, heart-rending terror. Long-dried rivulets of blood also marred her chin. The front of her yukata was stained black, the crimson that had flowed from her murderous wound darkening the common, gray fabric around the wooden shaft of the spear._ She had died senselessly, for no other reason than just simple cruelty. _Again a scream ripped forth from her lungs. It was followed by another. And another. Her mind had almost broken when she saw that. Oniisan. Where was he? Suddenly, the world around her didn't matter anymore. Something within her simply seemed to…vanish. No feeling touched her. Nothing that her dazed eyes fell on elicited any kind of emotional response. It was as if something within her mind, within her heart had basically been turned off. Fires burning, people screaming; it was all just a dull buzzing to her ears. What did it matter? Everything was gone. Everything had been taken from her. She was alone. She had…nobody. Her eyes where blank of life. Her breathing had become shallowed. What was left? Did she even _have_ her oniisan anymore? Her steps became erratic. She didn't remember grabbing up a blanket. How had it come to be wrapped around her shoulders? Her oniisan, where was her oniisan? Was he alive? Had he survived? But how could he be? When all else around her had been laid to burning wreckage and waste. How could he still be…_

Koroko's foot caught on an exposed root. She barely had time to scream out as she fell hard to the forest floor and slid a few feet across the damp ground. Despite how earthy the surface of the woods was, she could still feel the wind being knocked from her lungs. A quick, desperate gasp escaped from her lips as she tried to inhale more air to replace that which she had lost. But the harsh, cramping pain in her midsection made each gasp for breathe harder than the last. It was a familiar sensation from a wretched past that would not let her forget. Why couldn't she forget?! She looked up from the ground in a daze, teary blue eyes still blurring her vision. She couldn't see what lie before her. Everything around Koroko was draped in dark patches of browns and greens. Fear clenched her heart like a vice. She was alone. Lost somewhere in a dark forest with no clue as how to get out. Lost and alone. Just like it should be for someone cursed with bringing death upon those she loved. It was a punishment that she deserved.

The lavender-haired girl's face scrunched up with emotion. This was how it had to be! She couldn't let something so horrible happen to her new family! She had to run away! She had to get as far away from them as possible! Lost and alone, that would make sure that no one else _ever_ got hurt because of her! She would _never_ leave the forest! She stay lost within its darkness forever! She would never go back! She would… She would… Never go…

Overwhelmed with the smiling faces of Sano, Yuki and Shiori dancing remorsefully in her mind, Koroko didn't try to hide her feelings of sadness and loss anymore. Burying her head in her yukata-sleeved arms, she began to cry. The tears that had been light to moderate in their winding trails down her cheeks now fell heavily to the spongy ground beneath her aching body and against the thin fabric of her clothing. Her loud wails echoed hoarsely throughout the dark canopy of branches that stretched high overhead like spidery fingers attempting to close out the sky. Koroko dug her fingers into the soft earth of the forest floor, trying to find comfort in holding onto something – anything! – that was tangible to her touch. But there was no comfort to be found. Not in the sobs racking her small body, not in the tears that were pouring from her eyes. There was no place of comfort for her. She had left comfort behind, ran from it in order to protect it.

From her.

Lost to her tears and sadness, Koroko was unsure as to how much time had passed before she finally managed to quell her heart-wrenching sorrow long enough to lift her head and look up to examine the area surrounding her. The pain in her abdomen had subsided and her breathing was no longer signified by raspy intakes of air. Raising an arm from where they had both been crossed to keep her face from touching the ground, Koroko hefted a dirty, trembling hand to her eyes; using the back of it to wipe away the tears that had been there since running from the hilltop. Afterwards, she blinked once and then again to make sure that they were cleared of any other moisture before turning her head to take in her surroundings. Her blue eyes widened slightly when she realized that she had tripped and fell into a small clearing. All around, dozens of trees stretched up high into the air; thick branches and boughs creating an impenetrable roof that shut away the afternoon sky and almost all of the sun's light.

Pushing herself up to her knees, Koroko sat back on her heels and wrapped her arms around her body tightly. How deep in the forest was she? She had come here many a time with both Sano and Yuki-chan to pick mushrooms for Shiori-sama's soups or just to play games of keep-away and tag with them. But she did not remember seeing anything quite like this clearing before on any of those trips into the thickly treed woods. Perhaps she had only been on the outer boundaries of the forest during those earlier visits? Gazing back up toward the heavy tangle of branches above her, Koroko felt a small relief settle eerily into her wounded heart. At least she could no longer see that horrid red star! As long as she remained in the clearing, she would never have to worry about seeing it ever again! Suddenly taking a deep breath and letting out stiffly, she realized how empty her mental statement felt and how little comfort it really offered. Could she really be happy staying in such a dreadful place for the rest of her life? How would she live? How would she survive? Was avoiding her cursed life really worth losing the people who meant the world to her – no! – who _were_ her world? Again, the images of her oniisan, Yuki-chan and Shiori-sama danced cruelly through her mind, slowly carving out more jagged holes in her heart. _Why did it have to be this way,_ she all but screamed out in her mind as tears began to glisten threateningly in her somber eyes. _Why couldn't I have just been a normal, little girl!? WHY?!_

"Awww, don't cry Koro-chan. Afterall, it's much too early for tears."

Koroko's ears pricked at a boy's playful-sounding voice as it echoed out all throughout the small clearing. Lowering her eyes from the thick mass of branches overhead, she quickly scanned the area around her with worried eyes. An ominous chill worked its way up her spine, making her body shiver uncontrollably. She wasn't alone! Who was there in the clearing with her?! And how did he know her name?!

That mischievous tone spoke out again, this time edged with the slightest traces of amusement.

"Hmph. What am I going to do with you? Not even fully awakened yet and already putting yourself into dangerous situations. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. Princess rescuing isn't really what I do. But then, you are _much_ too cute to leave alone in a dark place such as this. Especially when you don't know _what_ kind of creatures could be roaming around. Afterall, someone such as yourself have much more important things to do other than sitting around in some forest waiting to be eaten, right Koro-chan? Or should I say..._Koroko-Ikusahime_."

The lavender-haired girl's blue eyes widened quizzically, mind unable to grasp the meaning behind the boy's strange words. Not fully awakened? Princess rescuing…? Having more important things to do? Koroko…_Ikusahime_…? What in the world was he talking about? Just who _was_ he? And what did he want with her? Peculiarly, the fear that she had first felt upon hearing his bizarrely playful tone had subsided. But that did not rid her of the eerie chill that once again tickled the base of her spine.

"Why the confused look, Koro-chan?" the boy's voice questioned coyly from the shadows of the dark trees surrounding her. "Don't tell me that you _still_ have no understanding of what's going on, even after all these months that have gone past?"

Koroko's heart was pounding in her chest and that eerie chill, which had been tingling at the base of her spine, began to slowly creep up it. Who _was_ this boy hiding away in the trees? What did he mean? Still have no understanding of what was going on? That was wrong. She _knew_ what was going on! She knew it all _too_ well now! She was cursed! It was as simple as that! Cursed to bring suffering and miserable deaths to those she loved! Because…because she could see that red star! The Omen Star!

"Ahhh, this is disappointing," the boy amongst the trees crooned in a false tone of dejection. "I'm not much of a teacher and I don't have time to educate you about _everything_, Koro-chan. Sometimes you Princesses are such a bother." The boy's voice paused for a moment, and then he continued. But this time, all of the teasing and amusement seemed to be layered under a serious, darker pitch. "But then, _that's_ what makes it interesting and so much fun. _Isn't_ it?"

The small girl kneeling on the soft, spongy forest floor could feel her skin begin to crawl. _Wh-What _is_ he,_ she questioned shakily to herself. _What d-does he…what does h-he want from m-me? And wh-why does he k-keep calling me a…a 'princess'?_

"Okay," the boy called out again, this time the jovial and playful nature returning to his previously darkened voice. "Let's begin, shall we? First off, I'm sure that you can see the red star shining next to the moon, right Koro-chan?"

Koroko could feel her breath catch in her throat. This boy knew? He knew about the Omen Star? But…how? Shiori-sama told her that only _girls_ could see it! And only eleven other ones besides her, at that! So…how did he… How could he…

"Now pay attention Koro-chan," the boy scolded playfully. "I don't like having to repeat myself. The red star that you can see? It's called the Hime-boshi. When it appears, it heralds the birth of the _Ikusahime_; those destined to dance and protect the world. Those like you are born with a strange birthmark on their bodies – a circle within a circle, with the top of the outer circle being broken by a curved line. That is the mark of someone who can call upon the Celestial Source, give it a shape and summon it into this world. When that power is close to awakening, that mark will burn and glow. No doubt that you've recently felt a strange tingling or other odd sensation somewhere on your body? Nothing to fear, that was just your abilities as an _Ikusahime_ attempting to exert themselves. But, that power won't just come to you naturally, Koro-chan. Oh no. It needs a catalyst, a trigger so to speak. It feeds on strong emotions, deep emotions. Fear, hate, love, remorse, sadness; all of those emotions can invoke the powers lying dormant within you. All you need do is focus it through your deepest desire and you will awaken as an _Ikusahime_. Of course, sometimes even _that_ isn't enough. And in cases such as those, something more…_direct_ is needed."

Mind still in a daze over just about everything the hidden boy had said, Koroko was only scarcely aware of a fleshy _snapping_ sound echoing through the clearing before his voice rung out again. It was a strange mixture of seriousness and playfulness.

"Give it your all, my unawakened Princess. You have it in you to be the best dancer, so don't disappoint me Koro-chan!"

With that last line being spoken, a loud growl pierced the air followed by the sound of wood splintering and incredibly heavy footfalls that caused the ground to tremble. Almost immediately, the stupor that Koroko had been in evaporated; replaced by an overwhelming and foreboding fear that froze the blossoming scream working its way up into her throat. Her mind hollered signals to her legs, yelling at them to move and carry her away from the clearing. But nothing happened. They wouldn't move. They were as petrified with fear as throat was. Koroko's brain was issuing out a dozen different orders, but none of them were being answered to any effect by her body. She was completely seized up with a paralyzing fear that seemingly had locked her limbs in place. In her ears, she could hear her heart pounding relentlessly with terror. From every corner of her terrified mind, danger screamed an instinctive warning for her to get up and run away. But she couldn't. Koroko herself was so terror-stricken that her body was refusing her mental commands unconscionably.

The horrible sound of cracking wood and falling trees drew closer and closer, each and every step that reverberated through the ground jarring her unmoving body. Koroko's blue eyes were wide with unhidden panic, her mouth was hung open and those slender lips were quivering with nothing other than a cold, penetrating fear. She was going to die! Whatever that thing was rampaging toward the clearing, it was coming to kill her! It had to be! Nothing else made any sense to her frantic mind. And she could do nothing about it! Nothing!

Suddenly, an ear-splitting growl erupted from the darkened treeline before her unmoving form. Torn easily from her panic-induced stupor by the reality about to confront her, the lavender-haired girl's body suddenly responded partially to her mind's commands. Acting on instinct alone, Koroko lifted her arms from her sides and placed her hands hard against her ears as her face scrunched up in evident pain. Her legs still refused to move. What was _wrong_ with them?! Before her terrified eyes, the trees abruptly splintered and flew to the side of the others still standing. The thick trunks landed heavily against the soft ground with a dull _thud_. And from the blackness of the path cut through the dense forest, a monster born from no sane man's imagination marched forth with earth-shuddering steps. Though it didn't seem possible, Koroko's eyes widened even more.

It was hideous. Calling the thing a monster was the _only_ way to describe it. Suspended well above the ground on eight, leathery legs, the creature at first seemed to resemble a spider. Until, that is, one caught view of its body. It would most likely be considered small and almost unnoticeable were it not for two very disturbing things attached to it. The first was a long tail resembling that of a wasp with an equally lengthy, dangerously sharp stinger poised at the end of it threateningly beneath the thing's mass. It twitched and quivered with every move it made toward Koroko, no doubt already prepared to lash out with deadly accuracy. Yet, it was perhaps the second trait that was the most unsettling. The monster had _another_ body where the head should have been; a slender trunk about as long as the one it rested on, and at the very top of it rested…a twisted mockery of a human head, complete with lengthy black hair that nearly covered up the thing's four, red eyes. At the base of the second body, another set of the same number of eyes shimmered grotesquely in the weak light that filtered into the canopied clearing. All eight of those horrid red orbs were locked on the girl cowering before the creature.

Without warning, the scream that had been frozen in Koroko's throat finally managed to work its way out. It echoed all throughout the clearing, but only succeeded in getting a disgustingly vile grin from the twisted mouth affixed to the creature's 'head'. Falling back onto her rear, Koroko's body-freezing fear finally melted away into mindless panic as she desperately attempted to backpedal away from the monster still advancing on her. More shrieks of terror tore from her throat until it began to feel raw from overuse. Deep in her mind, she knew that it was pointless; knew that there was no reason to scream because there was no one who would hear her. But she couldn't help it. Her mind was running on the instincts of a scared, little girl. All true reason or logic that she might have possessed was lost to her. Panic and trepidation had consumed her mind and icy fear gripped her heart. All she had left _was_ instinct.

Abruptly, Koroko felt her back strike something hard and rough. Driven by unconscious desire alone, her dirty hands reached back behind to grab and feel what she had come up against. Somewhere in her frenzied mind, the word 'tree' formed, but it never touched her conscious thoughts. The creature rushing toward her retreating form held all of Koroko's attention. There was no space for anything else in her head.

Suddenly, the creature's upper body split and separated – and in the process revealed yet another grotesque trait that settled even more panic on her overburdened mind; its entire upped trunk _was_ another mouth! – to expose a hideous, fleshy maw filled with sharp, greenish-yellow teeth. It unleashed an ear-splitting roar from the foul-looking hole that reverberated through the thick branches of the forest. Koroko again brought her hands painfully up to her ears. Once the monster finished with its cry of seeming victory, it advanced upon the girl trembling with maddening fear against the tree. Screaming out one last time – for what she was _sure_ would be her last time – as she clamped her hands down harder against her ears, Kokoro closed her eyes and quickly resigned herself to death.

"_Get AWAY from her!!!_"

Koroko's blue eyes opened immediately at the sound of those words, which were muffled by her hands. But even through the partial silence she had encased herself in to escape the monster's horrible roars; Koroko _knew_ the voice that had spoken them! It sounded like… _Could_ it have been…? _Was_ it possible…? Forgetting her fear, she dropped her hands to her sides and eagerly tried to peer around the creature which had stopped its advance toward her and turned itself in the direction that the voice had come from. It didn't take her searching eyes too long to find the yukata-clad figure of her adoptive sister standing hear the edge of the treeline opposite to where Koroko was.

"O-Onechan," the lavender-haired girl whispered almost in disbelief as tears formed in the corner of bright blue eyes that themselves were scrunching up with emotion. She mouthed the word with as much relief as she did with sadness. Afterall, the reason she had run away in the first place to was to protect them all from herself and the hellish curse of death that seemed to follow in her wake. And now Yuki – a girl who seemed to be driven more by emotion than common sense at times – had followed her into the deepest parts of the forest, only to confront the same vile creature that had been about to kill her! Why?! Why could she not protect those that she loved?! Why did they have to die?! Why did Yuki have to follow her?! No! She wouldn't let Yuki die! She would save her! Even if it meant sacrificing herself to do it! Koroko's mouth opened suddenly and a hoarse voice that hardly sounded like her's screamed out, "ONECHAN…_RUN AWAY!!!!_"

But the raven-haired girl just stood there, dark eyes locked on the grotesque monster facing her. There was no fear or panic on her youthful face, just a cold certainty that reminded Koroko greatly of Shiori-sama. But why wasn't her onechan running? Why was she just standing there facing down that awful monster? What was going through Yuki's mind?! There was no way that she could beat it with her bare hands, no matter _what_ Shiori-sama had taught her about fighting! There was no other way for Yuki to save herself _but_ to run away and leave her behind! There was no other way! It was the _only_ way! So why wasn't her onechan running _away_?!

"Koro-chan," Yuki called out suddenly, a slight smile emerging on her face. "Thank the _gods_ I found you! Stay right there! Don't move! I'll take care of this…_thing_! Trust me; everything will be alright in just a few minutes! I promise!"

Koroko didn't have a chance to respond as her onechan slowly began to raise her arm from its place at her side. But even amidst the fear and apprehension pounding through her heart, the lavender-haired girl could feel that familiar sense of closeness run through her again. That sense of a shared connection. In her heart, aside from the panic and terror that she was feeling, Koroko could feel a light and joyous flutter; a sensation seemingly born from her sister's desire to protect her from harm. Even at the cost of her own life.

"_TOTSUKA!!!"_ Yuki hollered as she held her right limb out in the air beside her, palm open and fingers outstretched. Glowing white and yellow hued particles danced over her hand for a few seconds before solidifying and extending quickly into a long, silver and gold, straight-bladed sword. Once it had fully appeared, Yuki wrapped her hand smoothly around the pure-white, hide-covered handle before it could fall to the ground. Bringing it around in front of her easily, she placed her left hand around the soft handle as well, clutching the big weapon in the palms of both. Narrowing her nearly black eyes at the creature before her, Yuki lowered the wide-bladed sword to her side in preparation to attack.

"Now," she uttered out menacingly, tightening her grip around the handle of the sword she had called _Totsuka_. "_YOU DIE!!!_"

Quickly kicking off her straw-woven sandals, Yuki rushed forward in such an amazing burst of speed that it even caught Koroko by surprise. What had been running through her mind just a few seconds ago had suddenly been forgotten. The lavender-haired child had to blink twice to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. What in the world was going on? How was Yuki moving so fast? Why wasn't she afraid of the monster? And…and her onechan…_summoning_ a…a sword? Out of _nowhere_? Wielding it like she knew how to _use_ it? What was going on? What was _happening_?

Koroko didn't have too much time to answer her thoughts or anything else for that matter. Before she even knew what was happening, Yuki was already upon the monstrous form that had once been stalking _her_. The dark-haired teenager leapt up into the air, powering the large sword held at her side into a horizontal slashing arc with pure arm strength alone. The silver blade swung directly toward the point where the two bodies were adjoined, only to be blocked and knocked away by the creature's stinger that had extended itself out from beneath it's lower half. The impact of the monster's defense against her initial attack forced _Totsuka_ to rebound back with added momentum, sending Yuki into an uncontrolled spin as she fell back toward the ground. Seeming to sense not just an opening for attack but possible victory, the spider-like monster opened it's hideous maw again to unleash another terrifying roar and then rushed forward with it's spiked tail ready to strike out at the black-haired girl's descending form.

Koroko could feel her breath catch. _No,_ she thought fearfully, raising trembling hands to her mouth. _One…Onechan…_

Yuki struck the soft ground hard. As she did, _Totsuka_ was thrown from her grip. It bounded and skipped along the forest floor before finally coming to rest about two or three yards away. But she hardly had any time to worry about her sword, catch a breath or rebound back up to her feet as the creature's barbed tail lashed out at her almost immediately. Using the same momentum that had tossed her to the ground, she threw herself into a jarring roll across the uneven surface of the clearing to avoid the monster's stabbing attacks; which unfortunately pushed her farther and farther away from where the silver and gold sword had landed. The stinger tore out jagged gouges in the soft, spongy earth as it missed her tumbling form; sometimes by mere inches. The creature continued it's advance after her, eight-legged footfalls causing the ground to tremble slightly as it lashed again and again at Yuki as she tried to avoid impalement on it's stinger.

And behind the battle between monster and human, Koroko had pushed herself back against the tree as far as she could go. Her heart was pounding loud in her ears. Her breath was raspy and uneven. Tears left long streaks down her pallid cheeks. Her entire body shook with fear; fear for herself, fear for Yuki's safety, fear of the fate that had been determined by a strange red star that only she and a select few could see, fear of the death that it would bring to those close to her, fear of the power that was hidden within her, fear of what that boy had said, fear of losing Shiori-sama, fear of losing…losing…

…_Because her Otosan's body was draped over hers, his once-lively, jovial eyes clouded over with the sickening sheen of death and thick, dried lines of reddish-brown tracing foul paths down his chin…_

…what was…what was most…

…_A spear, driven through her Okasan's abdomen. It pinned her to the wall next to the doorway. There was nothing else on her face but stark, heart-rending terror. Long-dried rivulets of blood also marred her chin. The front of her yukata was stained black, the crimson that had flowed from her murderous wound darkening the common, gray fabric around the wooden shaft of the spear…_

…of losing what…what was most…important to her…

…_Her oniisan, where was her oniisan? Was he alive? Had he survived? But how could he be? When all else around her had been laid to burning wreckage and waste. How could he still be…_

"…ONIICHAN!!!"

Suddenly, the mark on Koroko's back flared so brightly that it shone through her yukata's yellow fabric. A surge of newfound strength flooded through her small body, returning movement to her legs and determination to her heart. She stood up, body erect and blue eyes somber with emotion and remembrance. Koroko's face was calm and serene, the complete opposite of the terror and fear that had been etched across it earlier. _What…What is this feeling, _she questioned absently to herself. _Why am I so calm? Why does everything feel so…so warm? Is…Is this my…power…?_

Without warning, a circle of flames burst into existence around her. The sudden heat and fire forced the air around Koroko to rise quickly skyward, causing her clothing and hair to flow upward as if being caught in a high wind coming up from beneath her. Everything around the lavender-haired girl seemed to be moving in slow motion, as if everyone else's movements were mired in mud. _What was happening?_ The bright red-orange flames danced around Koroko sporadically for a moment more before erupting violently into a towering column of fire that shot up through the canopy of branches above the clearing. It rose high into the afternoon sky as a blood-red star next to the barely visible moon flared brightly for only a second before returning to normal.

And within the dark, tangled mess of branches and bows; a shadowy figure of a wild-haired boy raised his head skyward and smiled.

* * *

**Mai-HiME next step**

"…**_For The First Time"_**

* * *

**AUTHOR COMMENTARY:** First off, the inevitable disclaimer. I do not own the name **_Mai-HiME_**, nor do I claim ownership over the ideas behind the series, the original characters or any of the names (Childs, Orphans, etc.) contained within the setting. I DO NOT seek to challenge those rights – mainly because I'd seriously get my ass handed to me in court by some high-priced attorney and end up serving time in prison with a cellmate named 'Bubba'. Well, now that that's out of the way... 

Yes. I know. It's late again. Sorry. And before anyone starts thinking that it's because of the lack of reviews, it's not. Just had a really hard time getting a feel for this chapter. Had to try and capture a couple of important elements (LOL…no pun intended) revolving around Koroko's guilt, her desire to protect those that she now loves, Nagi's first appearance, Yuki's revelation that she's an _Ikusahime_ and Koroko's awakening. I'm not too sure that I nailed all of these quite as well as I liked, but I have confidence that this chapter doesn't suck…LOL! I truly believe that the hardest thing to write was Nagi's dialogue. The last thing I wanted to do was make him sound out of character. So, I tried to keep his mischief and playfulness intact, along with that eeriness and every-now-and-then darkness he shows in the beginning of the original series. I think he turned out okay, but one can never be too sure and I would appreciate any and all comments about how I handled his brief appearance in this chapter.

Also, I know that the ending of this chapter was a bit well, er…'Mai Awakening like' but I just couldn't think of any other way to write it up or describe it. So, I truly apologize if anyone thinks that it was a cop out on my part. It really wasn't my intent to copy that scene in any way, I just couldn't figure out any other way to write it. Gomen!

On a small side note, I will be returning to Fictionpress for a while to try and update a few of my fics over there. I'll still be working on Chapter 4 to this one, but it won't be my priority. Please excuse the length of time between updates, but I really do have too much on my plate…LOL!

Man, a writer's work is NEVER done!

LOL!

Laters!

**Commentator Note #3 – Elements and why I gave them Names:** Alright, this one isn't going to be up to my usual depth and length because it's not really a theory or anything, just kind of a quirky piece of information. So, read at your own risk.

Though, a large majority of them (read: all save ONE) remained unnamed throughout **_Mai-HiME_**, I found myself liking the idea behind giving each Element a title. The why? A couple of reasons, actually. First off, some of my minor plot devices actually _require_ the Elements to be named. I can't really divulge those small plotlines without really ruining one of the themes that the original series was built upon. Secondly, in one of the video games for the series, **_Mai-HiME: The Another_**, all or most of the Elements had names (Natsuki's ice pistols were called 'El Er') and that inspired me to utilize that trait in my fanfiction. And last, giving them names aids in being able to be a bit more descriptive with them as well as granting a basic sense of personality and 'life' to the Elements. To me, it makes them seem little more like extensions of an Ikusahime instead of the blunt tools they use to smash their enemies to bits with. Naming them also plays to how the _Ikusahime_ are taught to summon their Elements at _Fuuka no Miya_ by the female members of _Ichibanchi_ charged with teaching them such things.

Yes, I know that this Commentator's Note was pretty weak. But hopefully, it will be better the next time out.

Sorry!


End file.
